Nature Vs Nurture
by PuffleHuffWriting
Summary: Sometimes the truth of our birth defines us more than we know- Other times it doesn't matter at all. AU Where Tony finds the son he never knew he had, and discovers just how much a family can change a man.
1. Chapter 1

**So- I got a bit bogged down and writer's block-ish with my usual stuff, and decided to give this a go. It is my first go with Marvel, so be gentle with me. I hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading.**

 **As usual, Marvel owns these lovelies, not me.**

 *****OH- This is totally an AU.  
**

* * *

Tony Stark was beyond pissed.

Sure, he had found some disturbing things when he dug around in people's lives before- especially when looking at potential new Avenger recruits. Sure, he found a few that he had to put on the list to be potential threats rather than allies, and there were those he could tell that while gifted, they were not up for the hero life. But he had never had any other them shake his entire world apart quite like this.

At first, the Youtube videos were brought to his attention by F.R.I.D.A.Y., who had insisted it would be worth a watch. A small kid, obviously young but still quite talented and ridiculously strong- saving people. Catching runaway buses and stopping muggings. So Tony investigated- Clearly whoever it was had some potential.

Until the digging brought him to the household of May Parker. Tony could have vomited. He read and re-read the notes F.R.I.D.A.Y. compiled again and again. He knew the name. Hell, he knew her _face_.

He'd never met her, but May Parker was oh too similar to her sister. And Tony Stark did know her. Very well.

May Parker was the younger sister of Mary Fitzpatrick. She had been, well over a decade ago, a girlfriend of Tony's. Not exactly serious, but definitely not a one night deal either. And May- May had married into the Parker's when she and Tony were still... friends. She'd ask Tony to be her date to the wedding, but Tony remembered not being one for such family ordeals. He'd declined. But his mind, ever the steel trap, had not forgotten this.

So May Parker was the Aunt and Adoptive mother of Peter, formerly Fitzpatrick but now Parker due to the death of his mother just after his third birthday. And Tony could find no details of a father having ever been in the picture. But the timeline was staring him in the face. That, plus pictures of the kid.

He could see himself in him, and he was not sure if it was because he was looking or if they were real. But side by side analysis ran from his computers matched his facial structure at fifteen to this Peter kid at over eighty-six percent. And that was not nearly all.

Peter attended Midtown School of Science and Technology- another red flag itself, but it was his school record that drove that last nail in the coffin for Tony. Detentions, a few episodes of lax attendance- perfect grades. Almost effortlessly perfect. Like the kid was bored. And the published (and stolen from school data) papers Peter had written; They showed the natural gifts he had.

For a while Tony sat in silence, the documents and files and stolen pictures either projected around or scattered on the desks. Then he took a deep breath, rubbed his hands roughly over his face, and spoke up. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., Call Miss Potts in for me, please." He said quietly.

"You got it, Boss." She replied, and in the distance Tony could hear his AI call for Pepper, who was bus with something else somewhere upstairs. He sat stone still, waiting. He didn't even want to breath. He was honestly scared she'd either be mad about the whole thing or think he was insane. He didn't even turn around when he heard her bare feet padding down the staircase.

"You okay?" The redhead called gently, as she approached and lay a hand on his shoulder, looking around at the mess.

"Pep-" He started, moving his own hand up to cover hers, "You know I love you?" He ask.

"Of course I do." She replied, now a bit more worried.

"And if I-" He stopped, gently tugging at her hand, and she stepped around to be face to face with him.

"If you what?" She ask, patient but just urging him on a bit.

"If I had a kid out there, would you hate me for it?" Tony didn't meet her eyes. He was not proud of his past. She knew this only too well. There had been many nights he'd poured his heart out, crying even, about the man he'd been before he was given his second chance in that desert cave.

"Tony..." Pepper breathed, taking his face in her hand and raising his chin so he was looking at her. She kissed the tip of his nose. He said nothing, but moved his hand to a pinned projection, which enlarged itself. It showed the red-costume clad teenager snatching a gun away from a man in a ski mask attempting to mug an elderly couple. Pepper watched in silence, and when the video ended a profile took it's place. A picture of Peter in the corner, his school stats and history below.

"Well?" Tony ask after a few moments in silence as Pepper looked over his findings.

"I'd skip Maury." She tried to joke, but Tony kept his eyes on the floor. "Tony- What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to see May Parker." He answered. "If Mary ever told anyone about who the father was, she didn't make it too easy to find. And she sure hated me in the end."

"Whatever you decide, Tony, I'm with you." she answered tenderly. Tony gave her a small, sad smile as he drew her close and held her.

"I don't deserve you, Pep." He said into her hair as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You're getting there, Boss." She laughed, stepping back. "Come on, we are supposed to go see Rhodey and his new recruits this evening for dinner, remember?" She patted his cheek. "Clean up, and we'll make a plan on this tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had been sitting outside the apartment complex for at least an hour. And this he only knew because at least every fifteen to twenty minutes FRIDAY would check in and make sure her boss was okay, as he was sitting in a car, not moving, with an elevated heart rate and her sensors were giving off potential health alerts. He had finally ask her to drop it, and that he was aware of what he was doing an in no need of assistance for any sort of distress.

He was, of course, in tons of distress, mostly of the mental variety. When he left the house, he'd carefully chosen his car, his clothes, everything to give an impression of his normal self. He'd carefully planned every single bit of this trip. Pure reconnaissance. A chance to see if his obsessive hypothesis about the kid were true. And it was only one o'clock in the afternoon- The kid wouldn't even be there. No real need to be this nervous.

"Tell me you remember the plan, FRIDAY?" Tony ask, popping open the corvette door.

"You're going in, talking with the Aunt about The Stark Foundation scholarships and grants, and I am sending the nano-bees to get a DNA sample and running analysis." The AI repeated for what must have been at least the forth time. "Give off the alert like you're getting a call, deliver results to the headset. You react like it's a call for Iron Man and excuse yourself."

"That's my girl." Tony replied as he crossed the street.

"Hey Boss?" FRIDAY questioned, and Tony rolled his eyes. He missed JARVIS at times like this, because he was at least used to Tony's scheming and did not question of give opinions. He blamed this on him basing her off of Pepper.

"Hmm" came his annoyed grunt of reply.

"If he isn't you kid, we're going to keep good on the cover story, right?" She ask. Tony huffed.

"Pepper put you up to that?" He knew the answer to that already. "Yeah, of course we are. That's literally the least the kid gets after today. Now, can we get this on the road?"

"You got it, Boss." She finished, giving the double click of her exit from conversation mode. Tony adjusted his earpiece as he walked up the sidewalk to the boarding house.

It was a nice building, classic brick with a few climbing vines. There was a small fenced in playground to the left of the house, a small parking area and bike rack to the right. It seemed like a fairly nice place to grow up, Tony decided. He stood at the door and took one last deep breath before knocking.

It took a few moments for the door to swing open, and he had ended up knocking twice, but finally May Parker opened the door. She looked as though she had been cleaning- Hair piled on top of her head and old t-shirt with stained shorts and all. Tony couldn't help but note she was very beautiful- and really did look a bizarre about like her sister had. Tony blinked a couple of times, regaining his composure, and he stuck a hand out. "Hi. Tony Stark." He said, as the woman grinned in a surprised sort of way and shook his hand.

"I know who you are." She replied, or blurted really. "How can I help you, Mr. Stark?"

"Can I come in?" He ask, nodding into the house. He could talk here, but it would be less noticeable for the nano-bees to go unnoticed if he released them as she led him inside.

"Ah-" She paused, and she seemed nervous. Tony suddenly wondered if the bees were even necessary. "Yes! Of course." She gestured and he stepped in and followed her down the hallway into a sitting room. As she moved into the room and turned her back, Tony tossed three life-sized nano-bee bots into the air and the soared off silently down the hall.

"This is a gorgeous place." Tony complimented, noticing her many lace and floral accents. "Matches you." He winked, trying still to be what he knew the public had come to expect. She gave a small, polite laugh.

"Thank you." She said, gesturing to a pale blue couch for Tony to sit. "Can I get you a drink? Water? Lemonade? We have some cola, I think..." She rambled.

"I'm great, thanks." He said, nodding to the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," She confessed. "I'm doing my best to figure out why exactly you're here."

"I wanted to talk to you about that nephew of yours, Peter." Tony explained. He couldn't help but notice how pale she seemed to be, but she smiled.

"Peter?" She ask, tilting her head. " _My_ Peter?" Tony did not miss the emphasis.

"Smart kid." Tony replied. "Stark Industries keeps feelers out for just his type." Not totally a lie, he assured himself. It was how he had found the kid in the first place. "I don't know if anyone has told you- Midtown and my company work closely..." Again, stretch of the truth maybe, but not a lie. He knew at least five of their graduates the year prior had Stark scholarships. "I believe he has a real scientific knack- It just needs the right help to groom that talent."

"Oh!" She seemed oddly relieved, and Tony took it as another sign he was probably right. He could feel it. "He really is. It's why I put him in Midtown. He defiantly has a gift." She nodded, over enthusiastically if anything.

"Mmm." Tony said, sitting back. It was just then his phone alert went off. He cleared his throat. "Actually May- Can I call you May? A lemonade would just do me a world of good, if it isn't too much trouble. And I'll just deal with this call..." He smiled and winked, and she gave an idol reply of agreement and small smile before leaving the room for the kitchen. Once the coast was clear, he tapped the com device in his ear with shaking hands.

"Yes ma'am?" He addressed his AI.

"It's a boy." She replied, her voice set to its soother setting. Tony felt the air leave his lungs. He clutched the back of the couch so hard his knuckles turned white.

"At what percent probable match?" Tony ask quietly.

"Ninety-nine point six percent." FRIDAY answered. "Bees are on their way back to your pocket."

"When can I have the specifics on my phone?" Tony demanded, not meaning his tone to be so harsh. His heart was pounding in his ears. Sure, he was pretty sure he knew before. But here was the absolute truth. And he'd been hit with entire spaceships that didn't feel quite so crushing.

"Already there, boss." She replied, clicking off again as May Parker came back into the room and handed him his requested beverage. He gave a quick glance at the doc FRIDAY had sent and slipped the phone back in his lapel pocket.

"Thanks." He said, lifting it slightly before downing the entire glass, mostly as a nervous reaction. "So, tell me-" He said, sitting forward and gently settling the empty glass on a coaster so the sweat from the remaining ice did not drip, "Peter's scientific talents. When did they start? He always been into it or...?" Tony prodded.

"Oh yeah, ever since I can remember. It's really a good thing that the Discovery Channel and National Geographic both have toy lines for home science experiments because I'd have no idea." She laughed.

"Sure, yeah." Tony nodded along.

"He's such a brilliant kid, and sometimes I can't keep up with what he's telling me about. He gets very passionate." She explained. Tony nodded along. "He especially loves robotics, but chemistry seems to be a close second."

"Think he'd be interested in a tour with us?" Tony ask, still trying to calm his stomach. He felt like he may throw the entire lemonade back up onto her lace- covered coffee table. "Maybe guided by yours truly?"

"Oh! He'd die! He's really a huge fan of yours." She laughed. Tony did not know how to feel about that- But he hoped in the back of his mind it would eventually work in his favor. "I had to bring him to the Stark Expo a few years back. Nothing would do him until I promised we could go-" May explained. "Actually..." She paused and picked up the remote. The kid had obviously upgraded her tv, and it had a USB photo stick slot he could see, which she switched over and flipped through files until she found one labeled 'EXPO'. There were a few pictures she slid through quickly, obviously looking for something. She found a video and pressed play. "Do you remember this?" She ask.

The video was news footage of the Expo in pure panic, the footage shaky, but it showed Tony land behind a young boy in a toy Iron Man mask with matching light-up toy repluser gloves. A rogue bot was targeting the boy, who had his hand raised to it. Tony shot it down and flew off to deal with the rest of the chaos. "Nice work, kid." He said out loud.

"Yeah. That's what you said to him!" She said. "You remember it. That was Peter!"

"Holy Shit, small world." Tony said involuntarily. He remembered saving the child, but the realization it was _his child_ landed in the pit of his gut like a load of gravel.

"Right?" She laughed. "He still talks about that."

"It was a wild night." Tony agreed. "So- When could I come back by?" He ask, knowing he couldn't trust himself much longer.

* * *

For the third time, Tony shouted the 'ignore' command to the ringing call incoming from Pepper. He grabbed a car, tossed it into the air, and blew it in at least five good chunks with a repulser. He was so angry. So hurt. This junk yard was the best place for him to deal with that. Destroy already dilapidated machines, no real harm. And great for rage.

Sure, May Parker seemed nice. And he was sure she had her reasons. But she sat there, obviously knowing that was his son and didn't say a word. He grabbed a scrapped tractor tire and flung it straight up before hitting it with a beam, sending it splitting into shards.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but she's overriding my-" FRIDAY tried to warn him, but Pepper cut her off.

"Anthony Stark." She warned. "Are you seriously not going to answer me?" She sounded as hurt as he felt. It made him realize how much this effected her too.

"Pepper-" He sighed.

"I know." She said quietly. "Baby, believe me, I know." She sounded like she might even be crying. "I can't imagine how you feel right now."

"It was just- She obviously knew, Pepper!" He wanted to scream. "And she just pretended to be stupid about the whole thing."

"Tony- Please come home. I have the lawyers here waiting. We're going to see what the next step should be." She suggested. "Please?"

"Sure." He said, throwing one last truck cab up and blasting it apart with his chest canon. "Give me ten."

"I love you." She replied gently.

"I love you too, Pep." He said, and he heard her click the phone off. He looked around at the new mess he'd made in the junk pile and sighed. He felt a little better, but not much. He clicked his feet together and boosted off to fly for home.

* * *

Tony lay awake that night, going over the day in his head. He stared up at the ceiling, lit pale blue by the reactor in his chest. Beside him, Pepper slept quietly, her back snuggled tightly into his side, clinging to his right arm which he'd wrapped around her. He wondered what he'd do in this situation without her to guide him, and to keep his temper in check.

His lawyers had assured them that if they so wanted, they could arrange it so that Tony could just walk in and take his child. It appealed to his furious heart, but he knew, as Pepper pointed out, that would be a great way to get Peter to hate him. That was the last thing Tony wanted. He had too much time to make up to waste on something like that. So revenge fueled custody was out of the question.

Then there was the more simple, assertion of his rights. That plan he liked. Simply put, he could go to the courts (which he planned to do tomorrow, anyway) with his DNA results, and get a document of paternity. Then, when he did return to the before planned meeting of Peter he'd set up under his false pretenses, he could simply hand the letter to May. Get at least visitation, or maybe even partial custody if Peter wanted something like that. Either way, he was pushing for his name to go on Peter's birth certificate.

It made him anxious. That was four days from now. Would he even want Tony to be a part of his life now? Tony rubbed his hands over his face. He had this idealistic version where Peter, Pepper and himself became a little family. Where Peter even eventually changed his last name and Pepper and he eventually added one or two more to their numbers. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. But it did not depend on him.

He and his father had many of their own problems. Problems he's vowed that if ever given the chance, Tony was not going to do. But he couldn't help but wonder- What if Peter hated him for being out of the picture for so long. He felt the anguish at that thought burn in his chest. "I didn't mean to." He said into the darkness.

"Didn't mean to, what?" Pepper replied sleepily, clapping for the lights as she rolled over and moved to be on the pillow next to Tony.

"Miss everything." He said sadly, and she watched a tear roll down the corner of his eye and around his temple, hitting the pillow.

"He'll know, honey." She said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "It's pretty obvious."

"My son very well might have my temper." He reminded her. She gave a small, sad laugh.

"You're worrying way too much." She pulled away and went over to the medicine cabinet in the corner of the bedroom. She took out a bottle and brought Tony two small green pills and a glass of water. "Here, take these. You have got to sleep."

"Are these the REM blocker kind that Bruce made?" He questioned, throwing back what was handed to him. "I don't think I can handle the nightmares anymore."

"They are." She confirmed, taking her place back at his side, wiggling back into the covers. "And even if they fail-" She kissed him briefly on the lips, laid back, and placed another on his temple, "I have you."

"Thank God for that." He replied as he pulled her as close as he could, feeling the drowsiness wash him over at last.

* * *

 **Happy Father's Day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear the others speaking, arguing even, but Tony's mind were miles away. He had plans that afternoon, to pick young Peter Parker up from school and take him to see a bit of what Stark Industries had going on. Get a feel for this child, his child. It was only when voices started to raise that his head snapped up. "I'm sorry, how many countries have come on board with this so far?" Tony asked, causing the room to quieten down and his teammates to turn to him.

"Sixty-two and counting since the UN floor opened it for discussion. Many more are expected to follow." Thaddeus Ross answered from the video monitor on the other side of the room. Tony twisted his face, then nodded.

"Good. Let them." Tony said.

"Excuse me?" Steve Rogers shouted, confused. His voice was echoed by Sam and Clint's. "What do you mean 'let them?' Tony?"

"When I was lost in Afghanistan- Sorry did I say lost? I mean kidnapped- I saw, firsthand, what lack of regulation could do. You don't know this, Steve, but I was kind of a big deal when it came to war. I was THE arms dealer. And then I saw it. And I knew that as long as I was pumping these weapons of mass destruction out that the world would never be safe and it was all on me." He held his hand over the arch reactor in his chest. "So when I made the first iron man and used it to escape, the first thing I did when I came home was cut all weapons manufacturing. All of it. I needed to be reigned in then, and we do now."

"Tony, this could potentially set off all sorts of terrorism..."

"And in such cases the UN would give us a ring, right?" Tony ask. Ross nodded.

"Exactly." He confirmed. "But again, there is the chance it is not ratified once drafted. It is the beginning stages."

"So we let them." Tony said. "Anything else, sir?" he questioned, the 'sir' added when he addressed Ross to let him know that just because he agreed on this, he did not have any love for the man.

"No. I just thought you should be made aware." He said, clicking off his end of the communications.

"So- What do we do with this?" Natasha ask.

"We keep doing what we're doing. The world needs us. Just have to be sure to mind our 'p's and 'q's and let the world see they do need us." Steve said, and everyone seemed to murmur their agreement.

"See? Seems like it wasn't that big of a deal after all." Tony said, standing up. He made to leave when Clint spoke up.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" He called. Tony froze, then turned back around.

"I have some business in the city. You know my business, right? The thing that keeps me paying the bills for you all since SHIELD bit the dust." He was not in the mood for this, and he was sure he made that clear. It was already almost ten thirty in the morning, and he had a bit of a drive ahead of him back from the compound and a meeting with a lawyer to get to before picking Peter up. He headed on out of the room as the rest of the Avengers seemed to fall back into discussion.

* * *

His hands were shaking in a way he had never experienced before. In hand he had a handwritten note from May Parker, which he was told he would have to give to the teacher who monitored the 'car riders' when school was dismissed. May had told Tony she would tell Peter that Stark Industries was "sending a car" but not that Tony was the one driving it.

He had half a mind to send Happy out to pick the kid up, but this was the only first impression with his son he would get- and heaven help him he wanted it to be a good one. So he sat propped against his bright orange convertible, and he couldn't help when he heard the school bell sound.

It was a few moments before the doors to the school burst open, and a very exasperated teacher with a clipboard struggled to watch all of the kids, who seemed to come to a dead stop when the saw him on the curb. Tony, hidden well enough behind his sunglasses, had to smile. Cellphones came out, and people started taking pictures. A few kids ask for a selfie, and he obliged as he kept a scan on the crowd. At last, he saw Peter and another boy come out the door, hanging back from the other kids. Peter didn't seem to be paying attention to the crowd of students which Tony was now excusing himself from to make his way over to the teacher with the clipboard. He noticed that seemed to be where Peter was headed as well.

"Hi." Tony said, holding a hand out. "Tony Stark." The older teacher blinked at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Uh, yeah." He said, taking Tony's hand for a shake. "I know who you are."

"Oh. Good!" Tony laughed. "I'm picking up a kid from you guys today, and I was told to turn this in by his legal guardian." He handed over May's note, written on purple stationary.

"Peter Parker?" The teacher said a bit loudly, sounding very shocked. Tony gave a tight, close lipped smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, Mr. Dulford?" Peter ask from behind them, but he stopped walking and stood drop-jawed when Tony turned at the same time as the teacher. Tony felt his stomach fall to the ground as he looked at him. He was a bit like looking in a mirror, lighter hair, different nose.

"OHMYGODITSTONYSTARK." Came out of the boy's mouth faster than anyone could quite comprehend, and despite his horrible nerves, Tony laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Tony said, instinctively holding a hand out again, which Peter stumbled forward and took, shaking with an almost comical amount of enthusiasm. He noticed the other kids had stopped again and were watching. "Ready to go?"

"YOU are the car that Aunt May said was coming?" He gasped.

"Well, I'm driving it." Tony said, clicking the fob in hand as the car rolled forward to where he and Peter stood. "That okay? We have some boring black Benzes we send to pick up the guys we do business with, if you'd rather..." But Peter was shaking his head.

"This is so cool. You just don't know." He said, following Tony, who opened the passenger door for him before going around. Peter's classmates were still clicking pictures as they drove off.

"So-" Tony said, entering traffic, "Tell me about yourself, kid."

"ME?" Peter squeaked, and Tony laughed again.

"Yeah. I've seen your room. You know about me." He said, "You talk."

And that was all Peter seemed to need. He rambled for a bit, but Tony was loving it. He was doing his best to make mental notes for interests the boy had, but also kept FRIDAY recording for future review. He nodded along mostly, as it was an adorable sort of nervous word flow Peter had going, but he did give input occasionally to let him know he was paying attention.

"We're here" He said, pulling up to the tech companies main campus, around the curb and hopping out of the car. Happy stood waiting and caught the keys as Tony tossed them. "Happy, kid." He said gesturing, "Peter, this is Happy. And yeah, its his real name." He said, and he did not miss the face Happy made as he walked by to go park the car.

"So, we have a few big things going, so it's really your pick what we see first. I have the robotics lab, and we are mostly using those guys in research like on Mars and the moon, or for remote surgical use. And we have some bio-engineering efforts that are pretty promising. What sort of thing do you like?"

"Chemistry and computers." Peter said quickly, then seemed embarrassed.

"Bio-engineering it is." Tony said, clapping a hand on his back as they made their way down a hall. Some of the people working greeted Tony with a curt "Mr. Stark" while others seemed to be terrified that he was wandering the halls.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter spoke up as they entered the lab, and Tony handed him goggles and a coat.

"Tony. But yeah?" He said, waiting.

"Why am I here?" He said. He seemed almost afraid of his own question, and Tony wasn't sure what to say. It was far, far too soon for the absolute truth just yet, but he needed something. He looked around the decontamination room where they were getting ready to go into the lab for a look around, and making sure they were alone, he spoke up.

"FRIDAY, loop security footage for the decom room 103-U, please ma'am." He commanded the AI.

"You got it, boss. You're invisible." She replied.

"This is you, isn't it?" He said, flipping his phone so that a hologram of Peter in his homemade suit stopping a robbery played. Peter's face went white.

"Uh-"

"No, it's okay. May doesn't know." Tony reassured him. "But I am seriously impressed. I don't know if you know, but I kinda foot the bill for this club of my buddies who have talents like this..."

"The Avengers?" Peter gasp more than ask.

"You've heard of us!" Tony laughed. "Yeah, those guys. You have some serious talent. How'd you get so strong though?"

"I was on a field trip with school to this scientific like... takeover of the museum of natural history and a spider bit me. Apparently, according to the guy who owned said spider at the display, it was being radiated to boost the tensile strength of the web produced for commercial use." Peter paused because Tony looked so very dumbfounded.

"A spider- bit you- and made you strong?" Tony said, blinking. "I mean, radiation is weird. One of my best friends gets big and green sometimes thanks to that. Go on." He said.

"And I just thought, you know, if I can do these things, I should. And help people." Peter said, shrugging. "Like you." He added. Tony felt his heart swell, ans he smiled.

"So the web you have?" Tony ask.

"I make it!" Peter replied excitedly. "Not organically, I formulated it."

"It's freaking amazing." Tony replied. "The tensile strength of it is off the charts. You should be very proud." He said, and Peter grinned.

"Thanks Mr. Stark." He said quietly.

"Tony is fine." He replied, before telling FRIDAY to start to roll tape again and taking Peter on in to see the different things Stark Industries had going.

* * *

Tony let Peter take his time, ask questions, mess with a few of the safer experiments before they ended their tour back at the curb, waiting on the car to be brought around. He was about to ask if he had enjoyed the trip when Peter's cellphone rang and he looked at the screen- Aunt May.

"Better take that one." Tony said. Peter nodded and walked off a few feet and answered. Tony stood by awkwardly, not totally wanted to eavesdrop but still listening to the boy gush about how much fun he had with Tony. How nice he thought Tony was. It made him both sick to his stomach and more happy than he had ever remembered being. His son liked him- so far.

In the car though, as Tony was driving, he couldn't help but over think. He knew he wouldn't wait too long, or Peter would wonder why he hadn't said something sooner. But he couldn't just throw it out there either.

"You enjoy today, kid?" Tony ask finally.

"Best. Day. Ever." Peter emphasized.

"Awesome." Tony said awkwardly. "I have a question for you."

"Okay." Peter said, his voice still perky from his excitement.

"About your parents?" Tony ventured.

"Oh."

"If that's okay." Tony added quickly. Peter shrugged, then nodded as Tony glanced over as they drove. Tony took a deep breath. "What happened there?" He ask, leaving it open.

"My mom worked for the government. She was a chemist." Peter said quietly. "I don't remember much about her. They told me she died in a plane crash when I was really little."

"And your dad?" Tony ask, his grip on the steering wheel making his knuckles go white. He scanned the road ahead and noticed an empty parking lot to pull over into.

"I don't know. They never told me." He said quietly, as Tony slowly pulled the car in and to a stop. Peter didn't seem to notice. "May might know. I feel like she probably does, but she's never said either way."

"Yeah, I got the feeling she knew, too. She really didn't seem very friendly with me." Tony caught himself saying. He almost wanted to run himself over too, because Peter turned to him quickly.

"Why?" He said, his face changed. Bothered.

"I have no idea what to say, for maybe the first time ever." Tony replied. He reached across and into the glove box, retrieving the print outs from the DNA testing he'd done. He handed the folded papers to Peter, who held them up and read them in the street light. He seemed to be almost in shock, shook his head, and re-read the document again, before letting it simply fall from his hands to the floor.

"Peter- I had no idea." Tony said quietly, softly. He didn't trust himself not to openly sob, but a stray tear did fight its way out and down his cheek.

"You're- Holy shit." Peter said, blinking hard at the dashboard before him.

"I swear, if I had even the slightest idea that you were out there..." Tony tried to explain. Peter's buckle from his lap belt clicked and Tony was shocked when the full force of the fifteen year old slammed into his side, arms around his neck. Tony no longer worried about the emotion he was fighting back, and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy in return. He could feel him shaking against him, and the wet spot on his shirt from tears.

"My God, Peter, I am so sorry. I swear to you." Tony said, not pulling away at all, but moving to speak a bit better. "I would never have- I mean. I want to- Be there for you. If you want me to."

"Are you kidding me?" Peter said, sitting back. "Of course I do!"

"Oh." Tony released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh good."

"So- Does May know you know?" Peter ask, sinking back into the seat.

"No. But, I mean, I have a lawyer- Not that I'm planning to take you away by force- Just to have my ducks in a row- And I have my rights too. But you can stay where ever you want. I mean, I know you just met me." Tony said, and Peter nodded. "But- That being said- We should probably talk to her too."

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffhanger for you all. Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a bit shorter, but the next chapter has a time skip so I thought I'd update it a little early.  
Thank you all so much for the love and support this is getting. You're all amazing!**

* * *

Tony sat on the steps outside Peter and May's front door, the door slightly ajar.

Peter had been yelling for about twenty minutes now, and May, while trying to explain her side, had no good answers. Tony listened as his son screamed his heart ache to the woman who's raised him; his disgust with her lies. May only said over and over that she was trying to do what his mother would have wanted and what was best. Peter reminded her she was not his parent. He shouted about the time she'd stole from him, time he could have grown up with a father. Tony could hear her crying, but he could tell Peter was too.

Every fiber of his being wanted to go in and get between them. To push Peter behind him and protect him from the hurt and betrayal he was feeling with this information. It killed him that there was not much he could do.

However, Tony had elected to stay out of their encounter, mostly for his own sake. He knew he would have trouble controlling his mouth and his temper if he allowed himself to be a part of the confrontation. But he also refused to leave his boy like this. He rushed to stand when he heard feet approaching the door once again. "I can't look at you anymore!" Peter screamed.

"Pete, please!" May called, following him.

"No! My dad has been out there this entire time, and you and Ben didn't even try to tell him about me! You couldn't even be bothered! Why? Because you couldn't have a kid of your own? So you saw the opportunity to keep your sister's?" Tony pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit.

"Peter, no!" She cried after him. "It wasn't like that- We just..."

"Just what, May?" Peter said. Tony stepped against the door, in place if he needed to step between them, but listening.

"That Stark broke Mary's heart, Pete. She just, the way she talked about him- And she decided not to tell him about you before you were born. She felt like-" May tried to explain.

"I'm sorry... Is that supposed to be a better excuse? Because I feel like it's shit for her to do too! He's my FATHER, May! He should have known that. I should have known! Maybe it started as my mom's fault but you could have fixed it. You had every opportunity to make things right. You let me think I was orphaned..." He heard the door handle rattle where Peter had grabbed it. " You took so much from us both that can't ever be given back- I can't stay here anymore." He said quietly. He pulled the door open and May met Tony's eyes. She was obviously upset, makeup running down her cheeks. Tony blinked a couple times, and held an arm out, which Peter walked into and Tony wrapped around his shoulders.

"I guess you might want this..." Tony held out a business card for his lawyer's office. "They'll be in touch."

"Excuse me?" May said, her face disgusted.

"I'm not threatening you, Mrs. Parker. I just intend to exercise my full paternal rights- And that usually involves legal council when those rights have been withheld. I have no actual use in suing you. But, if you want a custody battle, or-" Tony trailed off as Peter stepped closer to him and further from May. She shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Tony..." Peter said cautiously. He seemed unsure of whether or not the name was still okay. "Can we go?"

"Do you need to get some clothes? Maybe your backpack?" Tony reminded him. Peter nodded and quickly darted back in and up the stairs. Tony stood awkwardly by, teeth clinched. He could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Take care of him, Mr. Stark." She said quietly.

"I think you've already seen that I will..." Tony reminded her, bitter bile rising in his throat as he thought about Peter being nearly killed by the rogue droid at his expo.

"I don't want a big legal battle- Just take him with you for now. I'll sign whatever your people send, after all; Peter is fifteen years old. Plenty big enough to decide if he wants to live with his father or the woman who raised him." May said, her hurt and hate coming though.

"I wonder if kidnappers defend themselves as eloquently as you?" Tony snorted. "Because willfully holding my son from me is little better than just that."

May was given no time to reply, as Peter came shooting down the stairs, two dufflebags and his backpack in tote. Tony didn't hesitate to follow the boy back to the car, and he popped the trunk for Peter to put his things inside.

* * *

The drive was near palpable silence, and Tony was a bit relieved when they finally pulled into the driveway in front of his and Pepper's home. Peter finally turned his head from where he had been staring straight ahead and looked up at the house. His eyes grew wide. "Woah."

"Yeah, it keeps the rain out." Tony said as he gathered the bags from the trunk.

"Sorry, it's just- I was really focused on getting away from Aunt May, it didn't even occur to me that you'd have a mansion." Peter said, marveling up at the house. Tony shrugged as he led Peter to the door.

"I've lived here so long, honestly, I don't think about it being a 'mansion' either." He froze before the door for the retinal scan of his eye to unlock the door, then they continued inside.

Peter stood looking around, suddenly appearing to be very uncomfortable. He didn't come much farther than the few feet past the door he'd made it where he froze. Tony took his bags to a couch in the lounge and came back over. "Hey," He said softly. "You alright, kiddo?" He said, placing a hand on each shoulder and bending slightly to be more at eye-level with Peter. Peter, however, did not meet his eyes. He simply shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"You don't have to be okay, you know." Tony said. "You can fall to pieces if you want. I'll sweep them up." He tried to venture a small bit of humor, and Peter did give a small laugh. He finally looked up when Pepper slowly entered the room and stood by, waiting to see if she needed to come back. Peter blinked for a few moments, as if he was trying to remember where he was.

"Hi!" Pepper breathed, and she gave a small, emotional smile. Tony held an arm out and she came over, taking his hand.

"Peter, this is Pepper." He said gently. "My much, much better half."

"Yeah, 'The Woman Who Is Building The Future', right?" Peter ask, awkwardly accepting Pepper's small greeting hug.

"Popular Mechanics- Wow..." Pepper said, "That was like three years ago."

"It was a good article." Peter said, shrugging his hands back into his pockets.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Peter." She said in a gentle voice. "Tony has been talking about finally getting to meet you for weeks." This comment made Peter smile.

"Thanks, you too." He said, finally seeming to relax a bit. Pepper hesitated for a moment, then put her arm around the boy.

"We have like... eight bedrooms for you to look at. Why don't you come with me and look them over and see which you like best? A couple of them connect, so you can have a rec room, or computer room, or..." She kept rambling as she paused and they gathered his things, then she guided Peter up the stairs. Tony watched them walk away and he closed his eyes and braced against the wall.

The past few hours were like a cyclone hitting him full force. Not only had he officially met his child, but he'd somehow ended up having the boy with him in his home. Now, he did realize this was his end goal, but it was so fast. They didn't know each other well, and Tony really didn't want to be just a place to go to get away from May. He wanted his son to genuinely want to be with him.

He flopped down on the couch beside where he had put Peter's things earlier and leaned back into the cushions, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He was still in that position when Pepper came back down nearly half an hour later and gingerly sat on the armrest next to Tony. He slowly peaked from behind his hand. Pepper smiled sadly and stroked his cheek.

"He's the sweetest kid, Tony." She said quietly. "So respectful and nice."

"I like him." Tony agreed. "Which room did he take?"

"The pale blue set at the end of the hall. With all the windows." Pepper said. "He liked the idea of a computer/ invention room of his own, and I thought those two would work. Plus that way he has his own bathroom."

"Was he-"

"Shaken up, but he seemed pretty settled. I helped him hang the clothes he brought in the closet and he told me what sort of things he likes so I'm going to order some things for his room tomorrow." She said, sighing as Tony slid over on the couch and pulling Pepper down to be next to him before he slid into her comforting embrace.

"How are you even real?" Tony questioned, his voice muffled against Pepper's chest. She stroked his hair.

"Mmm." She hummed of what else to say. "He said he wanted to try to sleep, but he did ask me if you thought it'd be okay for him to maybe ditch school for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tony agreed. "I was going to skip work also. Spend another day with him."

"Great idea." Pepper said. "Except, you have stuff with the team out at the complex..."

"He can go with me." Tony said quickly. "They need to know too. This is too big not to let my team in on." He said. "I have a feeling that not everyone will be quite as sweet and supportive as you are, though." Tony sighed. He allowed Pepper to take his hand and lead him up to their own room so he could try and sleep himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. After all, Pepper had gotten up early and made an amazing breakfast with stuffed crepes, which she almost never does, for Peter's first morning with them, and they had such a good time over their food before Pepper went to work. But when it came time for Tony to head out to the Avenger compound, Peter recoiled.

Which, he admitted, was understandable. His life was already shifting so much it wasn't even funny. Within less than two days the poor kid had found out the one person he had trusted more than anyone was lying to him, and that he was not only not an orphan, but actually belonged to the man he looked up to most in the world, and had idolized since he was very young. And now he had his own bedroom in his father's house. But to meet the rest of the Avengers?

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Tony asked again from near the door, keys in hand.

"I think so." Peter said from the couch, where he sat cross legged with a notebook in his lap and a book propped open in front of him. "Ned texted me the homework from my first class already. I'll just do my work as he sends it to me and I'll be all done when you get back." He gave a small smile.

"I promise, I won't be gone long." Tony said, accepting his defeat. He donned his signature aviator sunglasses and opened the door and headed out for the car, trying to make a mental list of priority things to do so he could get home as quickly as he could, when he heard the soft 'pop' of the front door seal opening and he turned around.

"Dad!" Peter called, jogging down the steps. "Wait up!"

Tony froze in place, choked up. He hadn't expected to hear that name, or for Peter to run on out, but it made his heart soar. He was suddenly glad he almost never drove without sunglasses, but when Peter got closer he had blink away the tears that had involuntarily formed away before he could see. "You tagging along?" He ask, extending an arm, which Peter stepped into so his shoulders were covered by the gesture.

"It's okay, right?" Peter ask quietly.

"Always!" Tony said excitedly. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his teammates, but this seemed to be one of the better ideas- and for once even Pepper agreed. Meeting them would be the best way to tell the others 'hey, so I have a kid...'

Tony spend most of the trip telling Peter the story of how he met the other Avengers, and how they became a team. He told Peter about building the tower, then the complex, and how after Hydra took down SHIELD that he became the mother hen of the group, and that is how the complex was born. "And honestly, I'm just so excited you decided to come, because I have something for you there, and I was hoping you'd want to ride out so I could give it to you!"

"Really?" Peter sat up a bit in his seat, choking himself a bit on the seatbelt as he did so. Tony laughed.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise. So. You know." Tony sort of gestured, looking for a word, "Be patient." Is all he could come out with.

"Are you kidding?" Peter rolled his eyes, "Because I won't be distracted at the ACTUAL Avengers complex." Peter reminded him. "Which, still is so insane that my dad owns."

"It means technically you do too, kiddo." Tony said. Peter, who had previously been chewing a wad of gum, sputtered as he swallowed the candy in shock.

"Wait, what?" He gasped. Again, Tony laughed, longer this time. He shook his head.

"Yeah, kid. You're currently the only heir to Stark Industries. I mean, I figure in a year or two I was going to try and convince Pepper we need a couple more. I always wanted like, a big family. Might need your help to get her on board with that- But you'll still be the oldest. So you'll be like, in charge of it all one of these days." Tony glanced over at Peter, who looked, if at all possible, more shocked than when he'd learned he was related to Tony.

"Holy. Shit." Peter whispered. "So I'm gonna be like, rich."

"Gonna be?" Tony snorted, still amused. Peter looked over at Tony, his eyes wide.

"Umm." He sort of hummed.

"Pepper is adding you a pocket money account to our bank tomorrow, which we'll keep a couple thousand in, for starters. But I mean, if you need or want anything now, just say so." Tony said.

"But I mean, I don't-" Peter sank back into the car seat.

"You don't what, bud?" Tony said, shifting his blinkers on as he took the exit from the city.

"I don't, you know, just want..." Peter sighed, and Tony could feel his frustration and embarrassment. He waited though, to see what Peter was so torn up by. "Dad, I don't..." He started again, using 'dad' for a second time. "I want to be with you. I'm not exactly looking for money..."

"Oh for fucks sake Peter, I know you aren't. I came after you!" He laughed again, then paused. "Don't tell Pepper I said 'fuck'. But no, son. I know. But I'm not exactly going to not give my son what is rightly his, either. So, you know, get used to it." Peter nodded, and seemed to relax a bit. It didn't last long though, because as the fence around the complex came into view, Peter seemed to perk back up with excitement.

* * *

If at all possible, it seemed like Peter was even more in awe of the complex than he was of the Stark Industries campus. He tagged along quietly with Tony as they stopped by what he assumed was Tony's office, then moved on down a long hallway to where Tony said the common area was. "This one, by the way, we will double back to. It's Bruce's lab, but most of the fun stuff and pet projects he and I had going are still in there. There are a few things I'm sure you'd love to work-" Tony paused as James Rhodes stepped around the corner, catching him off guard.

"Tony?" He said, obviously also a bit surprised, especially seeing he had a guest of such a young age with him.

"Oh! Rhodey!" Tony said, taking a quick side-hug from his long time friend. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just on my way to tell everyone to meet up in the conference center." He replied, still glancing over Tony's shoulder. Peter kept himself being Tony, as if he were trying to disappear in his shadow. Tony picked up on what both of them were doing, and he stepped around and gently tugged Peter a bit forward.

"Colonel James Rhodes." Rhodey said, extending a hand.

"Rhodey." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "We all call him Rhodey. Rhodey, this is Peter." He waited as Peter nervously shook Rhodey's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He said quietly. Rhodey smiled at Peter, but gave a questioning look to Tony.

"I'll explain in a bit." Tony said, hand still on Peter's shoulder, as they moved to head on down the hall. "I have to go do inventory with Vision, but gather everyone else up, please?" Tony ask as he walked away, vaguely hearing an annoyed agreement from his friend as they continued on. Once Peter could tell that they were far enough away, he looked up at Tony.

"War Machine, right?" He said, in almost a hushed tone, his excitement peaking through now.

"The one and only." Tony confirmed.

"Woah." He whispered.

"Yeah, but don't let him hear that. He doesn't need the ego boost." Tony snorted. They continued on down the way until they reached the area where Tony had set up to meet with Vision. He turned to Peter, and signed. "So, this is literally a store room. You can come along, if you want. Or. You can go right there," Tony pointed to a door across the way, "And see what I have for you in there. Up to you."

"Uhh." Peter hesitated.

"I'll come get you in a few. Don't touch just yet- just look!" He called as he shooed Peter off toward the room he'd set up. He sighed and shook his head as he turned and entered the storage room.

* * *

Peter's eyes grew wide as he entered the room and lights snapped on, illuminated a roughly Peter-sized mannequin sporting a bright red/ webbed/ blue suit. He stepped a bit closer and a voice sounded from above. "Good afternoon, Peter." The soft female voice called.

"Umm, hi?" He called.

"I am your personal intelligence assistant. Nice to meet you." She replied.

"Like FRIDAY?" Peter ask as he walked around the suit, running a hand over the fabric.

"Very much so, yes." She replied. "This is your new upgrade. Your father felt you might need something with a bit more, as he said 'oomph' to it than the sweatsuit. Which includes me." She informed him.

"Bruh." Peter breathed under his breath. He picked up the arm on one side, looking at how the web-shooter was tucked in so that it was minimally noticeable.

"Tony put together a small introductory video, would you like to see?" the voice from the suit ask.

"Please!" Peter nodded, unsure if she could see him or not. The wrist on the other side of the mannequin rose on its own and a blue light flickered for a moment before a video popped up of a very tired looking Tony Stark in what Peter recognized as the workshop in the basement of the house.

'So, hey kid. I started working on this thing before you and I met, back when I was just going to recruit you to maybe train for a future set of Avengers. Since I met May and ran the test, I decided to go ahead and trick it out with some other goodies. I'm going to upload this to the suit so that if you decide to come with me out to the complex tomorrow, you can see a few of the features I installed. The video that follows this is a rundown of features, and when we have some time I'll help you take it for a spin out at the training ground. So- I guess I hope you like it..." Tony trailed off and the video showed him lean forward to end the recording. Peter noticed he was wearing the clothes in the video he'd be been wearing the day before and he wondered what time Tony went to sleep.

A short video showed an animated version of someone in his suit using the web-shooter, agility mode, computing calculations, ect. Peter found it a bit hard to pay attention to what was being said as he watched the cartoonish version bound around the animated city in the illustration. Too soon the video ended and the lights brightened back up. "Mr. Stark is waiting outside, Peter." The voice of FRIDAY patched through.

"See you later, Peter!" The suit's AI called as Peter headed out the door. Tony stood across the hall, propped against the wall, arms crossed.

"Well?" He ask, smiling.

"Oh my- Dad, seriously. That is sick!" He said, hugging Tony. "Thank you so much!"

"Told you..." Tony tussled Peter's hair. "Now come on, lets go meet the team."

Peter took a deep breath and nodded, before following after his father down yet another long hallway, his nerves building into tighter knots with each step.

* * *

Peter sat in the corner, watching Tony pace around as the other Avengers chatted among themselves, mostly whispering about him. He sat still pretending not to hear them as they all ventured guesses about why he was there. And he had to admit that some of them were actually pretty close. However, none of them had it quite right. They all finally silenced when Rhodey finally came back in, the last one they were waiting on, and he took a seat. Peter took mental stock of the room.

Captain America sat over on a couch with Black Widow and a young man he didn't recognize who had flight goggles hanging around his neck. At a small table with two armchairs sat a young brunette woman Peter recognized from recent news stories as Wanda Maximoff, along side the living tissue android known as Vision. Sitting on a stool in the corner with his feet pulled to his chest like a perch was Hawkeye, who watched every twitchy step Tony was making carefully.

"So-" Tony started, shoving his hands down in his pockets and freezing to look around the room. "Thank you guys for dropping your day to come in and see me for a moment." Tony started. Peter watched the others look him over and he couldn't help but feel a bit out of place among them.

"Many of you remember what sort of past I had, and all jokes aside, we don't have time to get into that. But-" Tony swallowed, "You are all like my family. Hell- you guys are my family."

"Are you trying to break up with us, Tone?" Clint Barton called from the back, and everyone gave him a small laugh. Tony smiled in a tense sort of way.

"No, look." He sighed. "I want you all to meet my son, Peter." He gestured to the corner where Peter sat, and Peter tensed in his seat.

"Um. Hi." Peter said, giving a small, half-hearted wave to the room. He felt the eyes of the entire team on him, and he sank back on the chair.

"Twenty bucks, Barton!" Black Widow called, leaning back in her place to get a better look at Barton.

"Seriously?" Tony shouted. "You guys suck!" They sat in tense silence for a moment, then everyone but Peter burst into a fit of laughter. Peter sat stiffly as he watched them. Tony clutched his chest, taking a deep breath. "Come here, kid." He said, waving Peter over.

Peter was hesitant, but rose from his seat and came over to the center of the room, where one by one the others gave him either a hand shake or a hug, and both Wanda and Natasha gave him kisses on the cheek. He felt a bit more at ease, smiling with them, until Captain America, the last one standing off to the side, came over. He held his shoulder's back and held out his hand for Peter to shake.

"You do look quite a bit like Stark." He said, his handshake strong and intimidating. His tone was quite a bit less welcoming than the rest had been.

"Uh, thanks." Peter said, waiting for Steve to let go of his hand. Finally he released his grip. Natasha came back over and looked him up and down.

"Yeah, you really do." She confirmed. Peter smiled a bit and shrugged.

"So- That brings me to my next point..." Tony called, coming back through the crowd around Peter and putting a hand on each shoulder. "Peter had himself a small accidental dose of radioactivity, and has found himself to be enhanced. That being, he has abilities, and has been fighting crime as what you may have seen in videos on the net as the 'Spider-Man'. It's actually how I found him at all." Tony explained.

"No way!" The young man with the flight goggles who had introduced himself as Sam shouted.

"Small world." Clint confirmed. The others started talking to him and asking questions, but Peter could not shake the feeling of Steve's eyes on him from across the room.

* * *

 **So, I decided not to do a time jump like I had said I was thinking I would do when I wrote my last chapter, but I made this one a bit longer, so maybe forgive me? That will be next time, most likely.**

 **Thank you all for showing so much love and support to the story!**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is like, half sweet little filler moments, and half important plot. Next chapter will be more danger-oriented and action-y.  
Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Seven weeks. Fifty two days- That was the total, and the entire time since the process started; It was also the amount of time Tony Stark had been worried his son would change his mind. But today, papers in hand, as Peter, Pepper and himself all walked into the school to change not only his guardianship on their records but _Peter's name_ as well, he had never felt so proud.

He had resolved to not ask if Peter was sure this was exactly what he wanted again. Not after he had gotten so much on Peter's nerves that Peter had ask Pepper to reassure him that it was what he wanted. And from that moment on, they stayed the course, did what they had to with the red tape, and finally his name and birth certificate were made right.

Once they got to the door, Tony grabbed it and held it open for Peter and Pepper, who both held back for a moment. "Wait..." Pepper said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter- Once the kids at school know, your life will change. So much. In fact... We should probably go ahead and plan a press conference about it because otherwise they're going to hound him." She looked up at Tony.

"Shit." He mumbled. "I forgot about them. Yeah, she's right. We should do a conference. How do you feel about that? You don't have to talk, I'm pretty good at handling them." Tony laughed.

"Dad, you once held a conference sitting on the floor eating a bacon whopper." Peter reminded him.

"And was still voted one of the sexiest men of the year, so... I make it work." He said, winking over at Pepper, who gave him an eye roll. "But yeah, if we beat them to it, we can control the hell storm."

"In fact, we can hold off on updating the school until we do that, if you want?" Pepper offered. Peter looked from his father to Pepper and back.

"No," He shook his head. "No, I want to do this. Its way passed time. Besides, there have been about a thousand rumors going around since they day you picked me up. It'll be good to get that all cleared up."

"Fair." Pepper said, stepping through the door, followed by Peter and Tony. Immediately the noisy hallway, filled with kids killing time before class quieted down as Pepper's heels clicked on the tile when she walked in.

"Yeah, they did that to me, too." Tony said, coming in behind her, taking her hand and putting his arm around Peter's shoulders. The three kept on their way to the school office, ignoring the teens who stared as they came through. Even with the occasional flash of a not so subtle kid taking a picture with their flash unnecessarily on.

Tony was beyond thankful that Peter had ask Pepper to come too. The two of them were getting to be pretty close, which he loved. And he saw in his son a problem he had himself- His nerve was not as steel as he wanted others to believe. The boy had Tony's eyes, which gave away emotion his face never would. But Pepper was a brick wall, and she protected Peter with the same fierce love and drive she always had Tony. So for that reason, they let Pepper lead the way. Peter was shying back even more as a teacher or two were caught staring, and Tony squeezed him slightly closer. Once they got to the office door, Tony once again stepped forward and held the door. This time, Pepper ushered Peter in first.

"Mr. Parker?" The secretary looked up in surprise. "Can I hel-" she trailed off as Pepper followed him in. She simply stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging in an 'O'. Tony closed the door behind him and took the file from Pepper and walked over, hand extended.

"Hi. Tony, this is Pepper." He introduced he and Pepper. "We're here to update name and custodial documentation for my son."

"Uh," The secretary stammered, "Yes, of course, Mr. Stark." She walked around the desk and gestured to a door behind the desk. "Back this way, we will update everything."

By lunch, the word was out. It had been alright in English, first period, because he was able to catch the teacher at the door and explain the updated roll list, so when names were called, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But in his Physics Lab period, there was a suddenly an eruption when Mr. Planter said, "Did we get a new student? Peter Stark?"

Every head in the room turned to Peter, who shyly replied, "No, that's me."

"I knew it!" A girl, Courtney Williamson, called from the next row over. The class burst into a fury of questions, all at once, directed at Peter. This was exactly what Tony had warned him about, but he sat in place, facing the front, watching the teacher expectantly.

"Oh, who cares if Peter is rich now?" Peter heard MJ's voice call from the back of the room. "It won't help any of our grades, and some of us still have to hope for scholarships to get to college! Can we maybe learn now?"

"Yes, right." Mr. Planter said after a moment, clearing his throat. Peter turned around to MJ and mouthed a silent 'Thank you'. She smirked in return and looked back to the board where the teacher had set up notes on projection.

So naturally, by the time Peter had his lunch tray and had found Ned to sit down, he was swarmed. People who had literally never even looked at him before were trying to talk to him. He sat in silence, not giving anyone an answer, only an apologetic look to his best friend. Following suit, Ned also ate in silence, until the two were both done, and he and Peter stood and walked away together, letting everyone know he was not about to give in.

Once they were able to break away, Peter dragged Ned into the courtyard, and took a deep breath when he noticed hardly anyone else was outside. "I'm sorry, man." He said. "I know it's been hard to keep that secret, but I'm thankful for you, dude." He said, starting his handshake with Ned, who followed along through the moves.

"No problem, dude. I'm sorry people are being so weird." He said. "But I figured you'd suddenly get popular when that happened."

"I wouldn't call this popular..." Peter said, shrugging. "And I have no time for fake friendships. That is something dad told me right off the bat. He said he took too long to learn that."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it'll blow over soon." Ned added.

"Not likely." MJ said, coming around the corner and sitting down on the bench on the other side of Ned. "This is the most exciting thing to happen around here since Mr. Leonard had that affair with the lady from the couciler's office..." Ned and Peter both snorted and laughed.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that." Peter said. "I guess I'll just have to learn to keep my face straight and ignore them all."

"Or we could flank for you." MJ offered. "Keep the popularazzi away, as it were."

"That would be awesome, thanks." Peter smiled.

* * *

"So, its all official at the school, huh?" Rhodey ask, coming into Bruce's lab where Tony was feeding his friend's fish in his absence. "How did that go?"

"Well," Tony said, closing the lid on the tank so he could turn to face his friend, "It was fine at first, but according to Happy, who picked him up for me, everyone wants to be his new best friend. Which, I guess we expected. But I just hate it for him." Tony shook his head.

"Have you thought about switching his school?" Rhodey wondered, crossing his arms. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he loved Peter too, and he reminded him a lot of when he had first met Tony.

"He doesn't want to switch schools. He likes it there, and it is an excellent STEM school. I just-" Tony shook his head. "I can't keep him protected from everything. And it's already a rumor on the internet. This time tomorrow the tabloids will be for sale, and with all the kids taking pictures this morning I doubt there will be a magazine without our faces all over it. Pepper and I can handle that fine, but its new and violating for Pete." Tony rubbed his hands over his face.

"Well, I hate to add any stress, but they're calling us out." Rhodey said, bringing up a message on his phone and handing it over for Tony to read.

"Well, shit." Tony said as he read the briefing, which detailed a terrorist attack and potential outpost in the north of the Afghan desert. "So, me, you and who else?" he ask.

"Sam and Clint." He answered, "Aerial recon, and Clint in a quinjet to cover from a distance."

"Great, can't even comfort my kid after a hard day at school because of fucking terrorists." He sighed. Rhodey clapped a hand on his back as he headed off for the hanger.

"All part of the job, man. Let's go suit up." He called behind him. Tony shook his head, and sent a message to Pepper before following after his friend.

* * *

Pepper settled Peter on a couch in the commons area of the compound, with Ned in tote. She was glad that he had finally felt comfortable enough to ask if a friend could come, and while it was a bit of a complicated thing for her to call and ask Ned's parents if she could take her son to the Avenger's compound, she was glad he was with Peter to keep his mind off things as Tony was called out as Iron Man for the first time since Peter had met his father. "You boys hang out right here, and I'll finish up for Tony, then we'll get something to eat?"

"Thanks, Pepper!" Peter called.

"Yeah, thank you Miss Potts." Ned said shyly. As Pepper walked off, Ned turned around and grinned.

"Oh. My. Holy. Shit." He said, enunciating each word. "This place is nuts!"

"It is pretty cool." Peter said with a shrug.

"And your dad lets you train with them?" Ned said excitedly.

"A little." Peter said from behind his laptop. Ned, though excited to be there, could tell something was bothering his friend.

"Hey man, you good?" He ask. Peter shrugged. "Peter, seriously." He pressed on.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it." Peter replied, typing on his homework as he glanced over his notes.

"I bet it's not." Ned replied. "Come on, you used to tell me everything." Peter glanced up, and sighed.

"It's just- When I was Peter Parker, and Tony Stark was just this larger than life guy who saved the world and smiled on TV and had everything going for him, I saw him like he was bulletproof and immortal. But now, I'm a Stark, he's my _dad_ and he has this mission, right?" He waited, and Ned nodded that he was following. "Right. So now, now that I've seen him without the suits and long sleeve shirts and he's told me about his missions and scars. About some of the things he has seen. About what made him change..." Peter shook his head.

"You're worried." Ned said quietly.

"I can't help it. It's stupid. Because nothing is different about him. Not really. Except now it's like..."

"It's like, you met your hero and realized he's human. And it scares you because you know something could happen to him?" A voice sounded softly from behind the boys, and they turned to see Natasha Romanoff standing against the wall. Peter gave a small smile of greeting, but Ned seemed a bit distracted by the woman's famed beauty.

"Aunt Nat." Peter greeted her with the name she'd told him he could call her by. She moved across the room and ruffled Peter's hair before leaning over the couch.

"You okay, little spider?" She ask kindly. Peter shrugged.

"I didn't know you were there." He said.

"I'd be a horrible spy if people heard me coming, Peter." She reminded him, making the boy laugh. She smiled too, then looked over and raised an eyebrow at the other teen on the couch, who still sat mouth slightly agape.

"Uh, Ned..." Peter said, "This is Natasha. Aunt Nat, this is my best friend, Ned. Pepper said he could come along since she wouldn't be long."

"Eh, you guys own the place. I just work here." She shrugged, holding a hand out. Ned clamped his mouth shut and shook her hand very briefly. "Nice to meet you, Ned."

"You too." He squeaked in a small voice. Natasha turned back to her friend's son.

"You good, kiddo?" She ask concerned. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I have to get used to it." He said. She smiled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, and don't tell him I said this, but your dad knows what he is doing, and he's good at what he does. That, and he has scared Pepper enough times to know he better bring his ass home in one piece or he'll have to deal with her. Plus, he has you now too. And he'd tear the world apart before he'd let you down." She smiled when her words made Peter smile.

"Thanks, that does make me feel better." He said. She tussled his hair again and walked off down the hall to wherever it was she was headed when she'd overhead them talking.

"Duuuuude." Ned over-exaggerated. "That was Black Widow. And you called her 'Aunt Nat'. What even is your life, man?" He said. "She is so beautiful I'd let her stab me..."

"You promised if I let you come that you would be cool. This is not cool..." Peter laughed.

"Black Widow, Peter." He said again. "Wait- And she called you-" He laughed. "She called you little spider! That's weirdly adorable."

"And only she can, Ned. Spider-Man to you." He said, annoyed.

"You feel better now, though. I can tell." Ned said. Peter shrugged.

"You're right. I guess I do. But you know, other than Pepper, Nat is like, the most open and welcoming one. The others Avengers are all nice, don't get me wrong, but it's like she goes out of her way to watch out for me. She's the best."

"You are like the luckiest kid." Ned said.

"You boys ready to go?" Pepper ask, opening a side door that lead to Tony's office. Peter and Ned packed their homework up and followed after her, Peter feeling much calmer about the mission and his fears.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and giving so much love and support!**

 **To my Stony fans- If you guys want to check out my Stony story- Family is an F Word, I'd love it. It doesn't have quite as much attention as this one, but I really like working on it so I just thought I'd put this out there.**

 **You're all amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony wanted to move, or at least wiggle a little to be able to breath, but he did not want to give up the crushing hug his super powered teenage son had him locked in mg, . He's been standing at this awkward angle, trying to return the embrace, for at least five minutes. "Er- Pete?" He ventured finally, and Peter loosened up and stepped back.

"Sorry." Peter said sheepishly, embarrassed. Tony laughed.

"Don't be sorry, son. Just started to crack a couple ribs is all." He said, rubbing his sore sides.

"Sometimes I forget I'm this much stronger." the younger boy laughed quietly. He, however couldn't help but feel bad for hurting his father, who had a busted lip and bruising on his cheek. He had, after all, be on a mission that involved combat. There was no telling what other injuries he had under his clothes that were bothering him.

"I missed you, too, buddy." Tony said, getting a grin from his son. He leaned on his arm slightly heavily on Peter as they walked out of the jet hanger and back down into the compound. "Do anything fun while we were gone?"

"Vision taught me how to always win at chess, which is kinda fun." Peter said, "And Nat took me to the shooting range a few times. I have decent aim, turns out."

Tony paused for a moment. "I'm sorry- She took you _where_?" He questioned.

"She asked Pepper! And Happy came with us!" Peter reported. "It wasn't the range here. Like a public one." He added. Tony seemed to look relieved.

"Sounds like you kept busy. That's good." Tony said, sighing as he flopped gracelessly onto the large, plushy couch in the Avenger common area, swinging his feet up off the floor and stretching out. He took a long, over-exaggerated breath and blew it out his nose. He waved his arm at the floor next to the couch and tossed one of the throw pillows onto the spot he'd indicated, so Peter sat down.

Tony laid in silence for a while, hand over his face, deep in thought. He stayed this way for so long, Peter actually wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Finally, he took another over dramatic breath, and rolled over on the couch, propping up slightly. "Uh, you good, dad?" Peter ask, an eyebrow raised in concern. Tony shook his head and look Peter over.

"Your grandfather was a bastard." Tony started. Peter blinked back at him, confused. Tony looked sad, but smiled. "I just mean, I am trying but this isn't something I know how to do because I don't have anyone's example to follow..." He paused and shook his head. "Kid, I swear I'm trying, here..." He said.

"It's okay..." Peter offered his comfort.

"It isn't though." Tony snapped, not at Peter, who seemed to know this. He sat still, waiting. "I owe you so much that I can't make up. I should know how you looked when you were born. Or where your first steps took you. Or what your first words where. But I don't." Tony covered his face again, rubbing the palms of his hands over his eyes. Peter knew he was trying his hardest not to let tears fall. He, however, simply sat in silence, listening to him speak, tears drifting slowly down his own cheeks.

"I can't make these things up to you, Peter. I would if it were possible. I'd been in every moment." He said.

"I know." Peter said quietly. He did not speak up for fear of his voice shaking.

"And then, because doesn't it always... Duty calls. So I go, off on this assignment, not even talking to you before I do. Because I am a damned coward." Tony shook his head at his own confession. He sat up and swung his legs around to be sitting up properly on the couch. He looked at Peter, who he imagined was very much mirroring himself at the moment, and swallowed thickly.

"You aren't a coward. You're the bravest man I know." Peter told him, staying motionless on his pillow perch.

"Peter." He seemed unable to speak. So Peter waited again. His guts in knots. "I left, and I remembered how that felt. Every single time I would watch Howard Stark board a plane, or get into his car, and he didn't say a word. And I did the same thing. I can't continue that particular Stark tradition, however." Peter looked confused, and Tony sat forward, bringing himself near eye-level with the young boy in the floor. "I love you, son. I didn't know how to say that, or even if you really- I just know you need to know that. I have been a shit father, absentee, but- Given this chance I hope to never let you down. Because, kid, I do. I look at you and my chest physically hurts I love you so much. I'd lay down my life for you in the blink of an eye. I want you to know that your father loves you. I don't want to be another Howard Stark."

After his confession, he no longer tried to hold anything back, and he allowed his tears to slide down his jaw, shrugging a shoulder to wipe them off. Peter sat frozen on his pillow his own emotions flowing in the same manor. He recognized the feeling on the boy's face. He'd seen the same face on himself in the mirror over and over. The inner turmoil and confusion. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then clinched his jaw shut several times. Tony gave him a watery smile. "I just word vomited all over you. I apologize."

For a second, Peter looked at his father as if he'd grown two heads. Then he started to laugh. A hard, genuine, laugh. Watching him, Tony cracked up too. They laughed so hard that Tony had to gasp a bit and Peter fell backward off his pillow, holding his sides. After a few moments, they both started to settle, and Peter picked himself up off the ground and moved over to the couch, sitting down beside Tony. He leaned his shoulder slightly into Tony's. "I'll save you the favor of a returned vomit. But- I love you, too, dad. And I don't want you to make those things up to me. They were stolen from both of us. We will have to make new memories. Because you're doing a great job, and we have each other, now."

"You're really damn smart for a fifteen year old." Tony said.

"You know my dad started MIT at fifteen? I get it from him." Peter replied proudly.

* * *

"So- What exactly is your deal, then, man?" Sam Wilson ask his friend before taking a pull from his beer. He leaned back against the booth and let his eyes wander around the mostly empty restaurant, then back to Steve Rogers, his friend. Steve shook his head.

"I don't know." Steve confessed, pushing what was left of his fries around with a fork. "It doesn't strike you as odd that Tony suddenly has a kid, who has super powers?"

Sam shrugged, eyes flickering to the door as it opened and someone walked in. "Kid looks just freaking like him, man. DNA says Stark's a match. So he had himself an accident, he's a little different. But hey! It's a small world. Stark's dad helped make you into Captain America. You ended up on a team with his son decades later. Natasha is a Russian ex-spy who joined a team who was attacked by one of her trainers from the KGB and its your best friend from childhood in the nineteen freaking thirtie's. Tony's kid was kept a secret from him for years. He got super powers, and that's how Tony found him. World is a weird freaking place."

"Yeah, I guess you have some points. But he also built the kid a suit. He's let him go out to a couple domestic call-ins. That riot, and the bank hostage situation. The bank literally only sent in the kid and Nat." He reminded him.

"They're stealthy. Spider team." Sam said, finishing off his own fries, a bit of ketchup catching on his chin. He grabbed a napkin to dab it off before throwing the used cloth over his plate. "I think your problem is father-centric."

"Oh, don't go all psychologist on me." Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm always a psychologist, man. But I'm your friend, too, and I know you. You were orphaned, but in the time you had your father he had his issues with you. It's why you joined the army. You wanted to prove him wrong... That, along with being frozen and brought into this new world with all the changes, and you've taken in so much. You have never taken time to sort yourself out. Its why you'd pick the fights, by the way, as a kid. That's a dad-thing, too." He watched Steve as he furrowed his brow and thought.

"I guess you're right." Steve sighed.

"He's a good kid. I like him." Sam said. "Bit of a dork, but that's okay."

"Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry your victory lunch turned into therapy." He laughed. "It's still on me."

"Good!" Sam laughed. "Because I didn't bring my wallet."

* * *

 **So, this is a touch shorter than I would have liked, but it is setting something up, and of course, the build up to my version of Civil War is coming as well. I hope you're all enjoying this still! Be sure to review so I know :)**

 **Thank you all for reading and following and fav-ing. You're all amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long to update!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter seemed a bit nervous, pale even. He was not used to this sort of attention, and yet, Tony could not help but laugh at his son. He reached over from his own makeup chair and clapped Peter on the shoulder. "You good, kiddo?"

"I've never been on TV before." Peter confessed.

"Which is why we chose the Helen show!" Tony reminded him. "Helen is a hoot! She never gets too personal, she's fun, and good at making people feel at home on camera." He grinned at his son. "She is my favorite person to come interview with. She pretty much lets you tell what you want know, then there is some ridiculous shenanigan, and dancing. You'll love it."

"Her show has always looked so fun. Alright." Peter nodded, but he sounded less than enthused. He kept his eyes on the floor. Tony waved his hand and the makeup crew cleared the room. He grabbed Peter's chair and spun him around.

"Spill it." He commanded.

"I'm just- The kids a school. I just don't want this to make things weirder." He sighed.

"Someone giving you problems?" Tony said, his brow furrowed, tone firm. He could not well mask his underlying anger at the idea.

"Just this guy- Flash." Peter shrugged. "He was a bully before. It's not new. Please, dad, can we talk about this at home?" He pleaded.

"Five minutes, boys!" A lady with a head seat called in the door. Tony looked the young teen over, then nodded.

"Sure, but we are talking about it." Tony confirmed. Peter smiled.

"So, Helen is really as fun as she seems on TV?" Peter ask.

* * *

Peter made a note to make Helen his go to for television interviews. They weren't even quite halfway through their time slot on the show and his cheeks already hurt from laughing. He sat on a couch beside his father, across from Helen, who spent more time making him laugh than doing any real hard journalistic questioning. "So-" Helen said, sipping her water, then clearing her throat. "Peter, you know I have to ask- Your dad has told me you were a huge Iron Man fan..."

"Yes, he does seem to find that hilarious..." Peter said, half embarrassed. He however laughed it off when Tony laughed too. "But what kid isn't a Iron Man fan? I mean, real life super heroes. It sort of puts Batman and Superman out of focus, you know?"

"Oh absolutely!" Helen agreed. "How has that changed since you found out that your childhood hero is your old man?" She ask. Her smile was large and genuine, and sparkled in her eyes. She waited patiently for Peter to think.

"Well, It's a little weird at first. Like When we met, I don't think dad was completely sure how to tell me I was his kid. Like he found me, but I was already like 'OhMyGod ItsTonyStark' when I met him that first time..." Peter said, laughing and fanning himself in a mock panic attack. "But then he's like, oh, buy they way... And the world sort of shifted. Like the perspective on this larger than life guy suddenly is so human."

"Oh totally." Helen nodded, waiting for Peter to continue.

"And suddenly, he's not so bullet proof. And its like- Oh God. He CAN get hurt. It was really hard for me, especially when he first went on a call after I moved in. I had a really hard time with it. But Natasha helped me through that."

"Natasha?" Helen ask-

"Black Widow." Tony clarified. "She and Peter are pretty close these days. It does my heart good." He covered his heart with his hand. "She is probably the deadliest person on the planet. So as a parent to know she's looking out for my kid, it definitely helps me sleep at night. I mean, Iron Man can go busting into pretty much anything- But Nat- she's a world class spy. She could have someone killed before they knew they weren't alone." Tony laughed. But Peter picked up on exactly what his father was up to.

"Yeah, I get the feeling I'm probably one of the safest kid in the world." Peter laughed.

* * *

Peter dreaded the conversation he knew was coming on the airplane ride back home from the studio in California. Happy had snacks and his homework all sat out when they boarded, and was sitting waiting on the Starks, who both seemed overly quiet when they boarded the aircraft. "What is up with you two?" The larger man ask, raising from his own seat as Tony flopped onto the couch and Peter took a seat where he could work.

"Peter," Tony paused, cutting his eyes across the aisle, "Has a bully."

"It's nothing." Peter confirmed.

"It has him bothered to the point he was afraid that this interview would make school weirder." Tony grunted. Happy looked them both over. He almost wanted to laugh. They both looked so annoyed with the other- and it made them look so much alike.

"I can handle Flash, dad." Peter said. "I just have to have to think about it carefully. Because I had to deal with him a certain way before I was bitten, and now that I have these powers, I can't just walk up and deck him. I have to stay me. So there is a lot of it I have to let go." Peter said. Happy gave a 'humph' at this thought.

"I dunno, Tones. That is solid logic." He nodded to the young man. "Responsible."

"The little prick is messing with my kid, Hap." Tony growled. "Tell Happy what this Flash calls you."

"He doesn't do it anymore. It doesn't work." Peter said.

"He called him 'Penis Parker." Tony spouted. "Little fuck."

"That isn't even clever..." Happy said, scratching at his curls.

"Thank you!" Peter said, gesturing with his hands.

"So does he have a new one?" Happy questioned. Tony growled again, Peter rolled his eyes, and Happy wondered if he should regret asking.

"Hap, do you watch 'Game of Thrones?' ever?" Peter ask. Happy nodded.

"I've seen the first couple seasons. Why?" He ask, almost confused.

"Peter Snow, Bastard of House Stark." He held out a hand as if they were first meeting. Happy burst into a fit of laughter which Peter quickly joined into. Tony, however, was not as amused.

"It is not funny. This kid knocks into Peter, pushes him around, calls him names. He used to make fun of Peter for being poor, among other things, which, May and you weren't poor. Just not on his level. Now you have way more money than he could dream of, and he's still being an asshole. He calls him a faggot, occasionally. He is a prick."

"I'm starting to think you don't know anything about high schools today, dad." Peter ventured.

"He didn't go to high school like you, bud. Remember?" Happy reminded him. Tony huffed, arms crossed, where he lay. Both of the others laughed.

"I am not letting this go, Pete. You are dealing with this bully thing." Tony said firmly.

'If everyone is ready, Mr. Hogan, we are clear for takeoff...' The pilot called over the intercom. Happy leaned forward and pushed the button allowing him to speak back to the cockpit.

"Ready when you are." He confirmed, still chucking at his long time friend.

* * *

Late Saturday evening, Peter squatted on the ledge of the roof across from the house he grew up in, donned in the new Spidersuit his father made for him. The light breeze of dusk brought the smells of the neighborhood to him, and he took a long, slow breath in through his nose, savoring each scent. He truly missed it here some days. The people, the community. He even missed May, as angry as he still felt some days.

Pepper had agreed to cover for him, and it took nearly no time at all to make it from their home to his old stomping grounds in Queens. He hadn't had a patrol here in quite some time, not that he ever had too much to do here. It was a fairly peaceful place. His eyes snapped from down the street to right below when a car pulled up and parked near the door- But not one Peter had ever seen before. A man got out, bouquet of roses in hand. He adjusted his clothing and then moved for the door.

"Karen..." Peter started.

"Running facial recognition software now." The AI replied.

"Thanks, you're the best." Peter replied. He watched, allowing the information flying past his eyes in the suit's interface to flash by while he waited.

"I have a match, Peter." Karen said after about three minutes. "Would you like a detailed report or just the general summery?"

"Is there a known criminal record?" Peter said, edging forward.

"No, but several known associates have them." She replied. Peter cursed under his breath. "His name is Johnathan Ohnn. Doctorate in physics, but no academic honors to mention- he does however have a small yet notable falling out with your father's friend, Bruce Banner over the ethics of radiation experiments on both humans and animals." She informed him.

"Fantastic." Peter said sarcastically.

"Stealth mode?" Karen suggested.

"Do it." Peter said, as the suit transformed itself and the cameras built in helped him blend into the walls as he flipped across the gap in the street with the aid of his web and he crawled down the side of the building where the kitchen windows were, where he could see into the parlor. The kitchen windows, as normal, were propped open slightly, and allowed Peter to hear inside.

'They're beautiful, thank you so much.' He heard May say.

'Like yourself.' The man, Ohnn, replied. May gave a small giggle.

"Deploy a couple spider droids into corners in the house." Peter commanded, and three small robotic spiders emerged from the back of his suit and crawled down to the cracked window, where they scurried off into the house to hide. "Karen, keep audio rolling twenty four-seven on those. And lets get one in his car, too." He said. Karen confirmed and deployed another small droid off toward the parked vehicle.

"Anything I should be keeping an ear on, Peter?" Karen ask, awaiting command.

"Any sign of pain, struggle, illegal activity..." Peter listed off. "General bad guy- Wait. Karen do you see that?" He said, focusing in on the collar of the man sitting on the couch beside his aunt, having a cup of tea. Just behind the man's collar was a sickly white patch of skin, with what looked like dalmatian markings on it, creeping up his neck. Ohnn scratched at whatever it was, and it receded back below his collar.

"Affirmative, Peter. Recording video for later enhancement." She confirmed.

"Any matching records for that?" Peter said, a little disgusted.

"None." Karen reported.

"Well then. Let's let those simmer for a couple days, and you let me know if it gets juicy..." Peter said.

"Peter, you have a message from Pepper Potts. Shall I read it to you?" Karen ask.

"Sure."

'Pete- Your dad will be home in about an hour, and he apparently has something for you... Get home.' She read. Peter snorted, but thanked her for the report and scaled his way back up the building, before deploying a web and swinging off toward the edge of town where he could catch a cab home.

* * *

 **New chapter, complete with a little Spidey-Suit action. If any of you know your lesser characters then you'll know who is sniffing around May- I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Be sure to review- Especially if you know who we just met!**

 **Thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad?" Peter called to Tony, who sat, head in his hands, against a wall in his workshop at the complex. Peter slung his backpack against the wall and sliding down next to his father, landing in an ungraceful pile.

"Hey, kid." Tony replied from behind his palms. He didn't look over at Peter at first, which worried him.

"Something bad?" Peter ask.

"Yeah..." Tony rubbed the heels of his hands roughly over his eyes. "Yeah, bud. Real bad. Had a mission go pretty well to shit. Some people died." Tony said. He put his arms out, resting on his knees.

"Who-?" Peter started to ask, cautiously.

"Wanda, mostly. But Cap and Nat. Sam, too." He sighed, leaning his head back onto the wall, looking to the ceiling. "And the thing at MIT- I mean the students are delighted, about the funding. And BARF was a hit. I even mad a joke about you joining them..." He nudged Peter's shoulder with his own. "But then. There was this woman who caught me outside the conference. Her son was collateral damage from Ultron. She told me-" Tony choked up "She told me I'd never understand that pain. And I did not handle that well."

"Dad, I mean-" Peter sputtered.

"I literally watched you almost die at that Stark Expo all those years ago. Finding out it was you has caused me nightmares countless nights where I didn't get to you in time. I cannot imagine her pain. And she's right. It is on us." He sniffed at some stray tears. "And I have to go up there," He pointed to the ceiling. "Meet with the team. Relief packages to send, press statements to make. I just..." He sighed.

"Its okay, dad. I'm sure in her grief it is easy to blame someone, but you saved so many people. You guys always save people." Peter reminded him.

"I'm not the hero you think I am, son." Tony looked over at his child.

"You're my hero." Peter said quietly. "And you can't say I'm bias. You've always been my hero."

"I love you, son." Tony wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him over to him, where he kissed the top of his sons head. "I needed that. Thank you." He sat for a moment before standing up. "Gotta go face the music." He said, scrunching his face to one side before he headed for the stairs. "Do your homework!" He called behind him. Peter rolled his eyes.

But homework was the furthest thing from his mind. He pulled a small, pack of cards sized box out of his backpack and popped his earpiece in. "Karen?"

"Afternoon, young Master Stark." She greeted. Peter looked around, confused.

"That was a very 'Batman' greeting, Lady Alfred." Peter returned.

"Sorry. Just trying something. Good afternoon, Peter." The AI replied.

"Do we have any intell from the spider droids?" He asked, taking his books and laptop out.

"Several thousand images, hundreds of hours of video. Your aunt sings a lot when she's home alone." Karen replied.

"Yeah, she did that when she isn't home alone, too." He laughed. "What about Ohnn?" He ask. "Has he been back by?"

"Four times." Karen reported. Peter closed his laptop back and picked up his phone. "He even stayed over, once."

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"I have footage from-" Karen started to report.

"Delete it." Peter said quickly. He looked at the blank word document on his laptop, thinking hard. He had wanted to go and see May for some time now, but his heart was still hurting. He loved his father, and Pepper, but he loved May, too. And he missed her, even if what she did was something he did not know if he could ever fully forgive. He sighed, acting before he changed his mind.

' **R U still outside?'** Peter sent a text through to Happy.

 **'Just left w Pep'** He replied almost immediately. Peter sighed again. Pepper needed to be in front of cameras soon, addressing the Avenger's involvement in the mission that went south Tony had mentioned. And when around media, Tony made sure Happy was there, no matter which member of his family it was who was being interviewed.  
 **  
'Were you needing a ride?'** Pepper sent through. Happy must have mentioned him reaching out.

 **'Nah, thats cool. Thx'** He replied. Defeated, and deciding against going to Queens for the evening, he tried to focus back on his homework.

* * *

The team sat, faces grim. Wanda, in particular, was shaken from the mission. Natasha sat near her on one side, Vision on the other, his hand on her shoulder. Tony was pacing, waiting for the press conference to begin on the large TV in the commons room of the complex. Sam was sitting stone-faced at the table, a couple chairs down from Steve. Rhodey was propped up in the corner. All eyes snapped up and focused on the television when Happy walked across the stage, his normal routine as he took his position next to the podium where Pepper would speak. Once he deemed the situation safe, he nodded and Pepper took the stage.

Flashes from cameras and the shouts of many journalists flooded the room. Pepper held up a hand and waited. She gave a small 'Thank you.' to the crowd once the noise settled.

'Earlier today, a small team of our Avengers went on a mission of great importance for all of humanity. It was a necessary action that they were dispatched out. I have been given exclusive permission from the authorities to disclose certain facts about the case. Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon, Wanda Maximoff, AKA Scarlett Witch, and Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow were dispatched to the threat of a robbery in Nigeria from the Institute for Infectious Diseases. Brock Rumlow, who goes by self given codename 'Crossbones' planned to steal an unnamed biological agent for weaponization. The team made a successful attempt to stop the biological agent from reaching the public and causing wide spread casualty. The recapture of this biological agent was the upmost concern for our team, as it was imperative to global safety.' Pepper paused to clear her throat.

'However, there are times, as with any such situation, where not all elements were in our control. The offender, Brock Rumlow, in an attempt to blow himself, the biological agent, and Captain Rogers all up, set off a bomb, which would have killed himself and Captain Rogers, and also released the agent into the air, which would infect any in a four mile radius rapidly, as the stolen agent is reportedly airborne. Captain Rogers and Wanda Maximoff both thought quickly and were able to suppress and divert the explosion away from the biological agent and into what was previously believed to be unoccupied space.' Again, Pepper paused. A few journalists attempted to ask her questions, which she ignored like an old pro.

'We are deeply saddened to learn of the civilian lives that were lost in this effort for peace. Avenger protocol is to save others, and to keep as many as we can out of harms way. We send our deepest condolences to the people of Nigeria, and Wakanda, especially to the families of those lost due to the actions of terrorist Brock Rumlow. We want you to know that justice will be served to their killer, who is in custody in the United States, and that the Avengers plan to send relief for the damages we caused. We understand that there is nothing that could be said to excuse the missteps that caused the pained you now must endure, but we hope there is some small consultation that their lives saved countless others when the biological agent was recovered and placed back into the cyro freeze in the institute. Once again, we are hurting with you. We understand the pain you feel is great. The Avengers reach a hand in comfort to those effected by this tragedy. Thank you. We will not be taking questions at this time.' She said, stepping away from the podium. A flurry of questions and shouts started from the press as Happy ushered her off screen.

"I don't know what we'd do without her." Rhodey said, looking over to Tony.

"With any luck, we never have to know." Tony said, remembering a fight they'd had not too long before about his refusal to stop being Iron Man.

"They'll be out for blood though." Sam said quietly.

"My blood." Wanda corrected.

"No." Steve said firmly. "This was not your fault. You saved thousands, if not millions, Wanda. But we can't always save everyone."

"Steve is right, but they have the right to be upset as well." Tony said. "We need more practice. Hone in on each of our skills and how they can help the rest of the team balance."

"Not a bad idea, Tony." Vision said, speaking up for the first time. "I think each of us has something unique, that when perfected against the other's gifts, will be as a finely tuned piano. Team building will help this issue."

"Then its settled, I'll design and set up some training for us starting tomorrow. Have it ready in a week or so. Until then- Everyone rest up. Take a deep breath. Remember you did your best." Tony said.

"Thank Pepper for us, Tones." Sam called as Tony left the room. Tony waved his confirmation that he would do so as he left.

* * *

Peter was flipping through pictures that his spider droids had taken in his old home when he heard his father coming back down the stairs when he quickly minimized the window and brought back up the word document which now had three paragraphs accomplished toward the assignment. He looked up, trying to act natural. "How'd Pep do?"

"Perfect." Tony said, a bit of pride in his love showing through. "She reminded me of some key points. They saved so many other people. And we, this team, we are also people. Both are important to remember when the blame comes around." He said.

"Pepper's a smart lady." Peter said, looking back down at his laptop and saving his file. "Don't know why you haven't put a ring on that. A boy needs a mother..." he added in an exaggerated whine.

"I've had one for a decade. I'm just a coward. I tried to tell you that." Tony replied, amused. "What are you working on?"

"English essay. On dystopian novels, the young adult revolution and their effect on my generation." Peter replied. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"That seems kind of heavy. Who assigned that?" He ask.

"The assignment was to explore a genre and explain its influences. I like the dystopian YA novels, the 'Stick it to the man' sort." Peter shrugged. Tony laughed, which confused the younger boy. "What?" He questioned.

"You're just like me. Big middle finger to the government, just help the people." He said.

"I told you, I want to be like you." Peter said. Tony smiled, more from the heart that in amusement.

"I don't think you can help it if you even tried." Tony said. "Is that due soon? Or can you take a break and go have some Chinese delivery with your old man?" Tony ask. Peter closed the laptop.

"I have a month. Got the assignment two days ago." He explained, packing his things. "Can we order ragoons?" He ask, as he and Tony walked up the stairs.

"Whatever you want, bud." Tony said, laughing again. "Whatever you want."

* * *

 **So, I'm building up to Civil War, which will start to unfold in the next chapter. You'll notice I changed some key things- Like Tony and Pepper's "Break" for example. I hope everyone is enjoying the story still.  
Please review and send lots of love. It motivates me, and makes my day!  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Tony had all but toned Ross out as he spoke. After all, it was something he himself had wondered about for quite some time now. There was a need for regulation, for a higher governing body. As they were, it seemed that their actions fell back on America, even though they truly were a private party who just happened to have a few veterans and an ex American Arms dealer. It wasn't until Ross added his last statement that Tony started to take offense.

"This of course, will have to include you all. Including the Stark kid." Ross said, looking directly at Tony.

"Excuse me?" Tony said, offended fake grin playing at his face. "You said it yourself, he is a _kid_. He can't sign international contracts upheld by the UN. Each nation in it upholds the doctrine that contracts signed by minors are invalid." Tony crossed his arms, "Besides, he has never caused any damage. But he has saved lives."

"Nobody is denying that, Mr. Stark. But he's an enhanced individual. He has operated as an Avenger." Ross argued.

"With us. But no, he is not." Rhodes spoke up. "We wouldn't put that kind of pressure on a young boy."

"These Accords are going to be ratified with or without your approval, folks. I'll leave this copy. You all think it over- But know this. If you don't sign, consider yourself retired. Any continued operation outside of this-" He gestured to the document he'd just laid on the table, "And you will be an international criminal." Ross did not stay after this statement, and he shut the door behind himself as he left the conference area.

"Tony?" Steve spoke up, looking at Tony, who had his face twisted in thought. "You're awfully quiet over there."

"I want to agree with him, honestly." Tony confessed. "I have to tell you all, I was ready to sign."

"Was?" Natasha ask.

"Peter." Steve guessed. Tony snapped and pointed.

"He is just a boy. A remarkable boy. MY remarkable boy. But-" Tony scoffed, scattering the stacked copy of the Accords across the large conference table. "I will not give on that. He simply cannot sign, nor should he be expected to."

"Well, maybe there is some other way?" Clint called from his spot in the corner. "Believe me, I understand looking for even the most creative of ways to keep your child safe..."

"I'm going to speak to them..." Tony said, standing up.

"Who?" Steve ask, looking his teammates over as Tony walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his suit jacket.

"The United Nations." Tony said definitively, walking out. Natasha looked to Steve, who looked from her to Sam and Rhodey.

"Someone should-" Sam started to speak, but Rhodey cut him off.

"Call Pepper? Already on it." He said, phone to his ear.

* * *

Peter had been standing outside the door of the house where he had grown up for at least fifteen minutes. Happy was propped up against one of his father's black Audi cars, waiting patiently, playing Angry Birds on a tablet. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to even move forward from what had happened. His heart was still so full of so many mixed emotions in regard to his mother's sister. Finally, he knocked.

It was a few breathless moments before the large white door swung open and May stood before him. Her face went from indifference to surprise and joy, but she did not move forward to embrace him, and he could sense her apprehension. "Oh, Peter." She sighed, as if she'd been holding her breath since he'd stormed out.

"Hey, Aunt May." He said quietly. He wrapped one arm up and gripped his opposite elbow, closing himself off. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Happy was still there. He was indeed, he'd simply moved back into the car and appeared to be watching something on the screen in the dashboard. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," She said, stepping out of the way, "You don't have to knock. This is still as much your home as ever..."

"Yeah, thanks..." He replied, internally cringing at how awkward he felt. He moved on into the living room and paused as she shut the door behind him.

"So, Mr. Stark has a body guard on you, huh?" She commented, meaning Happy. Peter shrugged.

"Happy is head of our security team. He's usually with me or Pepper, depending on who has Dad with them. Not as big of a need for a protector when you have an Avenger around." Peter explained, annoyed that she brought Happy up at all. It seemed off to him that she'd find Tony giving him a body guard odd.

"Happy?" She ask, almost seeming amused.

"Harold. He goes by Happy." Peter added. "I think in an ironic way, honestly." He sat down on the edge of the couch, unsure what to do with himself. By all reasonable accounts this place should be home. He used to come in, toss his school bag and lay down on this very couch to watch television. But he didn't feel like that anymore.

"So-" May said, sitting in an equally awkward fashion across from him. "I've missed you, Peter." She blurted at once.

"I missed you, too. I want to try and fix things." Peter said, swallowing the lump building in his throat. "But-"

"But?" May ask.

"My dad is amazing. He does and he does, for everyone he knows. He owns a Fortune 500 company and I have never had to ask him to make time for me. He always has it. Whenever I need, whatever it is." Peter shook his head.

"I wish I could take it back. I hate myself for denying you time with your father Pete, really. I thought I was doing right." She was crying now, but Peter just listened. "I wanted to do what Mary told me, to be a good Aunt to you, raise you to be a good kid. I think I did okay at that, at least."

"You did, and I understand all of that." Peter said. "I just want you to understand why I am so hurt."

"I do, I promise I do." She said. Peter moved over and sat down next to his aunt, and the two embraced.

"I really did miss you, too, May." Peter said they pulled apart. "I was hoping I could maybe crash over here every now and then, like on weekends?"

"Anytime!" She smiled.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Happy finally dropped Peter off at home, and he wandered the house a bit before finally giving in and just asking FRIDAY where everyone was. The AI informed him that his father was off property and that Pepper was watching the news in their bedroom. So Peter got himself a bowl of ice cream and wandered into the room, where he found Pepper in her pajamas, cross legged on the bed, watching a few different news channels with the sound muted and subtitles on. She was also scrolling through her phone. She glanced up and smiled warmly at Peter as he jumped up on Tony's side of their king sized bed and braced against the headboard, digging into his ice cream.

"How was your day, kiddo?" she ask, putting the phone to the side.

"Pretty good. I made up with my Aunt May." He said quietly. Pepper smiled even wider.

"That's so good, Pete! I know how hard that must have been, but I know May loves you, and just like all of us, she was just trying to do what was best for you." Pepper replied.

"Just like all of us?" Peter said before shoveling a large bite of cookie dough ice cream into his mouth.

"You should really turn on the news story follow feature on your phone..." Pepper said, picking up the remote and clicking on one of the news casts, making it take over the entire screen, "Even if you just follow 'Stark', you need to keep posted" she said, then she turned the sound back on so he could listen.

'...Mr. Stark went on to explain that he cannot and will not support such an endeavor that would violate something so precious as the rights of a minor. His speech did not fall on deaf ears, as many witnesses report that he did ask those present on council if any of them were parents, and if they had ever had to take a stand for their children. The motion to rewrite the Accords with Avengers representation passed with nearly ninety percent support from...' Pepper muted the TV once again.

"What?" He asked, confused. It was, after all, the middle of the report.

"The Sokovia Accords, a document meant to be signed by the Avengers and any other enhanced persons operating in a crime fighting fashion, was drafted by the UN to regulate all enhanced persons, as they call you all, had included you, Peter, in the clause. But Tony was furious. He rightly did not agree with some parts, and the biggest beef he had was that you're a minor, and you don't have any reason to be included. So, after talking briefly with the team, he basically stormed the UN and demanded to speak before the special council, and he had some demands met."

"Oh." Peter pondered. "Demands?"

"Well," Pepper adjusted, laughing a little at the chocolate mess Peter had on his face, "He first and foremost wanted you and any others under-aged to be exempt until age eighteen. He also wanted a second draft of the legislation done with someone there to represent the Avengers and their interests as well. Tony had talked the entire flight with Steve, and they decided Tony needed to point out that the Avengers were something new and unique. They could not be handled by someone simply on the outside looking in with no real knowledge of their dynamic. The UN agreed to run a second draft that works better for both parties."

"Woah..." Peter said, amazed. "Dad's mind works so fast..."

"He was ready to simply sign it. He agrees they need someone calling their shots, making sure they stay in check... Then Ross said you had to be included and it snapped him out of it." Pepper explained. "He was furious."

"Well," Peter said, "It sounds like that is a good thing, if there was other stuff that would hurt the Avengers in it."

"Yes, exactly." Pepper said, glancing at Peter's snack bowl. "Was there anymore of that ice cream?"

* * *

 **So, this is sorta filler, but its all important. The next chapter gets into the action.**

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
